<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Announcement by lightningbugqueen, person_with_no_name</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910024">The Announcement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen'>lightningbugqueen</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/person_with_no_name/pseuds/person_with_no_name'>person_with_no_name</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're My Dad! Boogie Woogie Woogie! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Announcements, Awesome Pepper Potts, Big Hero 6 (2014) References, Coming Out, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Irondad, Other, POV Outsider, Platonic Cuddling, Precious Peter Parker, Press Conference, Press and Tabloids, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sweet, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Peter Parker, Twitter, infinity war? never heard of her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/person_with_no_name/pseuds/person_with_no_name</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"A month ago, we came on this very stage and told you that Peter was just Tony’s intern, and the ringtone was an inside joke between them.”<br/>Pepper takes a deep breath.<br/>“We lied.” </p><p>**************</p><p>Or when the adoption is announced, they do it in the most Stark way possible. *Flourish*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Pepper Potts, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're My Dad! Boogie Woogie Woogie! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best MCU Social Media Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What the World Sees</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahhhhhh! Fic number three! I'm so excited!! This is a super quick one, only two chapters, but it leads into the wonder that is the next few! I hope you like it! ~lightningbugqueen &lt;3</p><p>Link to person_with_no_name's insta where the art will be: https://www.instagram.com/goblin_with_no_name/</p><p>Also, if anyone wants to make some art for this fic and have it at the end of the chapter it's based on like person_with_no_name has, please feel free, we love it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The screen opens on a studio with two women sitting side by side, obviously newscasters in their starched and colorful suits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, I’m Christina West,” says the woman on the left. She wears a pink dress with black lining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Sandra Lorrens,” says the second, who wears a light green pantsuit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re with the New York Daily News, here to give you life updates on the current events of New York city,” finishes Christina.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, the biggest hit of today’s news is the mysterious press conference Pepper Potts and Tony Stark announced a week ago, claiming to have very important and personal information that they’d like to share.” Sandra shifts slightly in her seat as she speaks. “Rumors and speculations have abounded since then, and theories ranging from Tony Stark stepping down as Iron Man to the pair getting a divorce have been wide-spread. The entire nation is tuning into the broadcast, which will be starting in less than thirty minutes. Who’s to say what will come of this, but we are all excited to find out the big announcement. This is Sandra Lorrens with the New York Daily News, reporting live.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen fades into a five minute commercial break, which advertises the newest Ford car, American Airlines, a healthier brand of cat food, and a vacuum cleaner sure to tackle even the worst of spills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next image that pops up is the stage in Stark Tower specifically designated for press conferences. The screen shows reporters clamoring around, an empty podium, and the general noise of the busy room. Suddenly, everyone quiets down as Pepper Potts walks out alone, her heels clicking on the ground as she clutches the folder in front of her. The only sign of nerves is how she holds herself more rigidly than normal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, everyone.” She smiles briefly at the camera. “I’m sure you are all wondering why we have called this press conference, especially considering we haven’t given you any other information other than it’s very important. Well, all your questions will soon be answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to start with this: Tony and I haven’t been entirely honest with you all. It was in our and your own best interest, but I would like to clear the air and give you the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last month, an undisclosed student in the class of Peter Parker, my husband’s intern, posted a video of Tony and Peter interacting, including Peter’s ringtone which was from a common Vine, indicating that Tony was his dad. A few days later, we came on this very stage and told you that Peter was just Tony’s intern, and the ringtone was an inside joke between them.” She takes a deep breath. “We lied.” Gasps are heard around the room. “Peter Parker is very much Tony’s son, and mine as well. He is not our biologically; his parents died when he was young and we only met him a few years ago, but he is our son nonetheless. We have grown to care about him more than anyone in the world, and it is only with his express permission that I tell you this. Peter decided that he didn’t want to keep this secret any longer, and we thought it necessary to tell you all, considering that, as of today, we have officially adopted Peter Parker. Or should I say, Peter Parker-Stark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room erupts with voices and Pepper has to raise her hands up to quiet them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I know you all have a lot of questions, but first I want to bring out Tony and Peter, as they also have something to say.” At that moment, the camera can see Tony escorting Peter out of the same door Pepper came from. The boy is shaking with nerves, and Tony’s hand moves reassuringly up and down his back. When he sees all the people and cameras staring at him in silence, he gives a weak smile and wave. Tony gives his signature blinding grin, but immediately turns back to worrying about his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper turns away from the mic and hugs them both quickly, leaning in to whisper something in Peter’s ear. He gives her a sharp nod, and it seems as though confidence bleeds into him. Tony says something to him that looks like, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You got this, buddy,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” and he moves to the microphone, parents framing his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, hello everyone,” he says. “I don’t really have that much to say, but I can answer some questions?” Every hand in the room shoots up, and he turns to look at Tony, who waves his hand as if to say ‘go ahead.’ “Okay, you,” Peter says, pointing at a young woman in the front row.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made you decide to tell everyone barely a month after you denied being Tony’s son?” she asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Peter’s features brighten. “Well, it was always the plan to tell you all now, even before the whole video thing. We wanted me to finish highschool before everyone knew, and that was something that was really important to me. So when everyone kinda found out, we talked about it and decided to just deny it. I mean, I still got a considerable amount of fame, but now we can do it on our own terms, instead of someone else's.” He points a man farther back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Follow up to that, who was it that outed you?” he asks. Peter looks back at Pepper this time, who nods her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not allowed to tell you his name, both for legal reasons and because I don’t want to make things really awful for him, but he was a kid in my class. He was a bit of a bully and was never very nice to me, so I think he got angry when he found out how close Dad and I are, especially because Dad got angry at him for saying something really horrible.” Tony reaches forward and squeezes Peter’s shoulder. He chooses the next reporter, an older woman with greying hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, is it true that you’re transgender?” At this both of his parents surge forward, ready to protect their son. His face flashes with panic before he turns to his parents, and the mic catches snippets of their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t… they… can go…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Tony says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No, it’s okay.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter’s voice is clearer as he’s closer to the mic. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>... want to.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>... sure?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Pepper askes. Peter just nods and turns back to the microphone. He takes a deep breath before speaking slowly and clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, yes, I am. I’m actually not sure how you got that information, maybe someone leaked my graduation speech, but it’s true, and I’m anything but ashamed of it. I was born with a female body and have gone through gender transition these past few years. My pronouns are He/Him. It’s a pretty important part of my identity, though, so please don’t… be mean about it? I guess?” He cringes backward, obviously nervous. The woman smiles kindly and comfortingly at him, understanding of his anxiety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To add on to that.” Tony leans into the microphone for the first time. “If any news source, blog, or other outlet posts a single even mildly transphobic thing about my son, you will find yourself sued, or if I can’t do that, your biggest competitor will find themselves with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>large</span>
  </em>
  <span> donation, completely anonymous, of course. Do I make myself clear?” His voice is firm and collected. The crowd gives their assent, and he nods assertively before leaning back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, thanks Dad,” Peter chuckles. “I guess I’ll take a few more. You?” He points at a reporter in the fourth row. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much of the story about how you met Tony was true?” the ask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, all of it!” he grins widely. “He found me the same way, I started out as his intern, then those agents attacked and my aunt and I moved into the tower. I mean, I already thought of him as a father-figure by then, but once I started living there it really sealed the deal, you know? I only started calling him dad a couple months ago, but that was more because of our own stupidity about the other’s feelings than our actual relationship. He’s been my dad for a long time.” Tony and Pepper smiled warmly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more question, then we need to go,” Pepper says. Peter points at the last person, an older man in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you the heir to Stark Industries?” he asks. Tony takes the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he wants to be, that role is waiting for him. If not, then he doesn’t have to, no pressure. I was forced to take over the company by my father, and I don’t want that to happen to Peter. He is obviously the first choice, but it is his decision to make, no one else’s.” Peter smiled widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, bye everyone!” He bounces on his toes. “It was really great to answer some questions, and thank you for being respectful and stuff. I’ll be on Twitter to answer some more questions in the next few days, and to share some memes that I couldn’t post until this secret was out.” Tony facepalms as he drags a still waving Peter behind him off the stage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure we’re all very excited to see that, Peter,” Pepper laughs. “Thank you all so much for attending, and I will be doing more interviews in the future to answer some more questions. I would like to leave by saying one thing. Peter is a child. He hasn’t even turned eighteen yet, and no matter what he tells you, he’s still a kid. Please respect that. He deserves the chance to live his own life, however he chooses to do so, and I ask you all to let him do that. Tony has been in the spotlight since he was born, and he had an incredibly hard life because of it. We don’t want that kind of pressure for Peter, and I ask you to keep that in mind as we go forward. Thank you.” She gathers up her folder and leaves the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screen goes black. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That’s not me running to add my notes at all..... whoops. Nothing much to add, other than I should have new art soon if I can remember. Eat, drink, and cover yourself in blankets. Ɛ&gt; (hehehe Queenie hates my heathen heart with the backwards 3)<br/>- person_with_no_name</p><p>How do you DO it???? It's just so confusing! ~Queenie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fuck Off, Flash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the adoption from Peter's POV</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy crap, I just wrote this whole thing in one day. Woohoo! Anyway, sorry this fic is so short, it's really just about furthering the plot with a little humor thrown in. The next one is going to be super fun and SUPER long. &lt;3 ~lightningbugqueen</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>IronKid</b>
  <span> @peterparkour</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I am Iron Man…….’s son</span>
</p><p>
  <span>401 tweets  152 following   5M followers</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IronKid</b>
  <span> @peterparkour</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So I guess the word is out! Enjoy a meme :D</span>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CMI5xd-FPBM/">
    <span>I Am Iron Son</span>
  </a>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IronDad</b>
  <span> @IAmIronMan</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @peterparkour)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course that’s how you choose to announce it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IronKid</b>
  <span> @peterparkour</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @IAmIronMan)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahhhhhh! You changed your name tooooooo!!!! Also what else would you expect, Dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>When Life Gives You Lemons </b>
  <span>@Aprotny</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @peterparkour)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>@peterparkour @IAmIronMan DAD?!?!?!??!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Praise Thor Our God </b>
  <span>@lumberjacklesbian</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @Aprotny)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dude where the hell have u been it’s all over the news</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Avengers Fam </b>
  <span>@Avengersfanaccount</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @peterparkour)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I WAS RIGHT!!!! #Irondad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IronDad</b>
  <span> @IAmIronMan</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @Avengersfanaccount)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>You were right #Irondad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Avengers Fam </b>
  <span>@Avengersfanaccount</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @IAmIronMan)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy shit Iron Man just responded to my post</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Spider-Fan </b>
  <span>@SpiderManIsAwesome</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “If any news source, blog, or other outlet posts a single even mildly transphobic thing about my son, you will find yourself sued, or if I can’t do that, your biggest competitor will find themselves with a large donation, completely anonymous, of course. Do I make myself clear?” We stan a protective #Irondad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ned Leeds</b>
  <span> @guyinthechair</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @peterparkour)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>FINALLY!! I have been waiting to Tweet about this for FOREVER #Irondad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BLM Is Real</b>
  <span> @itsMJlosers</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @guyinthechair)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Same #Irondad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Moon Moon </b>
  <span>@CindyMoon</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @guyinthechair)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Same #Irondad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Betty B </b>
  <span>@BestestBrant</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @guyinthechair)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Same #Irondad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Abe Man </b>
  <span>@JustAskAbe</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @guyinthechair)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Same #Irondad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Charrrrrrles </b>
  <span>@ItsaysTALENT</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @guyinthechair)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Same #Irondad</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Caw Caw Motherfuckers</b>
  <span> @thecoolestavenger</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @guyinthechair)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>@peterparkour Peter Parker!!!! Did your CLASS know about the adoption before ME????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IronKid</b>
  <span> @peterparkour</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @thecoolestavenger)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s Peter Parker-Stark, thank you very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Princess Shuri</b>
  <span> @MeowMeowBitches</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @peterparkour)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>@thecoolestavenger Damnnnnnn, he got you good seagull</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Michael With a B </b>
  <span>@theresabee</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @MeowMeowBitches)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Did the princess of Wakanda just call a highly trained spy “seagull” after a teenager corrected him on his last name because said teenager has been adopted by notorious genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Tony Stark aka Iron Man? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Princess Shuri</b>
  <span> @MeowMeowBitches</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @theresabee)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Michael With a B </b>
  <span>@theresabee</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @MeowMeowBitches)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok just checking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fastest Man Alive </b>
  <span>@hundredyarddash</span>
</p><p>
  <span>@peterparkour What the HELL, Parker, I didn’t think I was RIGHT?!?!?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BLM Is Real</b>
  <span> @itsMJlosers</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @hundredyarddash)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck off, Flash</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ned Leeds</b>
  <span> @guyinthechair</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @hundredyarddash)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck off, Flash</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Princess Shuri</b>
  <span> @MeowMeowBitches</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @hundredyarddash)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck off, Flash</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Moon Moon </b>
  <span>@CindyMoon</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @hundredyarddash)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck off, Flash</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Abe Man </b>
  <span>@JustAskAbe</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @hundredyarddash)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck off, Flash</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Betty B </b>
  <span>@BestestBrant</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @hundredyarddash)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck off, Flash</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Charrrrrrles </b>
  <span>@ItsaysTALENT</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @hundredyarddash)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck off, Flash</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Caw Caw Motherfuckers</b>
  <span> @thecoolestavenger</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @hundredyarddash)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck off, Flash</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IronDad</b>
  <span> @IAmIronMan</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @hundredyarddash)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck off, Flash</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>IronKid </b>
  <span>@peterparkour</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Responding to @hundredyarddash)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck off, Flash</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peter giggled and kept scrolling down the endless page of tweets, all about him and Tony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny, kiddo?” his dad asked from beside him. They were sprawled out together on the couch with May and Pepper, getting ready to start a movie. Tony was looking through some notes on a hologram while Peter played on his phone and May talked with Pepper about nothing in particular. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Fuck off, Flash,’ is trending even though nobody actually knows who Flash is.” He threw back his head and laughed as yet another post criticizing Flash popped up. This person seemed to be under the impression that he was some famous asshole, which was actually soon becoming true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Serves him right,” Tony grunted. “Maybe that little brat will learn his lesson. Even after all of that, trying to come in contact with you? I had to convince Steve to keep Bucky off Twitter for the time being, otherwise I think he’d murder the kid. Not that I blame him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you two please get off your phones and/or holographic devices? I want to watch </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big Hero Six</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but I can’t if you don’t even look at the screen!” May complained good naturedly from beside them. Both of them groaned synchronously and put away their respective devices, slumping against the couch and each other with perfectly synced timing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really taking ‘like father, like son’ to the whole next level, aren’t you?” Pepper remarked from beside them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous of how awesome we both are,” Peter said petulantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we’re too cool for you,” Tony said immediately afterward. They high fived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s definitely the case,” Pepper laughed at them. “So is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Big Hero Six </span>
  </em>
  <span>okay with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, I’m good with whatever, and we both know Dad’ll fall asleep less than fifteen minutes in.” Peter smirked at his father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> true!” Tony crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a dad now, face it. Falling asleep during movies and making horrible puns comes with the job description,” Peter explained nonchalantly. Tony huffed his disapproval, but didn’t say anything else. Pepper just chuckled at their antics before requesting that FRIDAY start the movie and dim the lights. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his credit, Tony did make it longer than fifteen minutes. He watched the beginning of the movie and actually enjoyed it, trying to ignore how his eyelids were already dropping. He held Peter tight to his chest in the scene where Tadashi died and didn’t bother letting him go. However, by the time Hiro was meeting the rest of the team, Tony was snoring lightly into Peter’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy grinned to himself, pleased by his prediction proven true. He too found himself tired, so he snuggled back into Tony’s chest, comforted by the light hum of the Arc Reactor and the beating of Tony’s heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were no rules stating that boys had to fall asleep in the middle of movies if cuddling with their dad, but he did anyway. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! ~lightningbugqueen &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>